Applause
Applause by Lady Gaga is a song featured in 5x04, the fourth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Billie, Charlotte, Emelia, Ryan, Xavier Lyrics Xavier: I stand here waiting For you to bang the gong To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?" Ryan: If only fame had an IV baby Could I bear (Bear, bear) Being away from you I've found the vein, put it in here Emelia (with Charlotte): I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause (Live for the) Charlotte: Way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Billie with Group: Give me that thing that I love (Xavier: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine and Sam: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Xavier: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Ryan: Make it real loud) Ryan with Group: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Xavier: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Xavier and Billie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Xavier: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Xavier and Billie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) Xavier: I've overheard your theory ‘Nostalgia’s for geeks!’ Ryan: I guess sir, if you say so Some of us just like to read Emelia: One second I’m a Kunst Then suddenly, the Kunst is me Pop culture was in art, now Art’s in pop culture, in me Charlotte with Group: I live for the applause, applause, applause Xavier with Group: I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Billie and Xavier with Group: Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Billie with Group: Give me that thing that I love (Xavier: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine and Sam: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Xavier: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Ryan: Make it real loud) Ryan with Group: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Xavier: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Xavier and Billie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Xavier: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Xavier and Billie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) Emelia: Now! Billie with Group (Emelia): Touch, touch (Ooo-ooo!) Touch, touch now, (Oh woa-woa-woah!) (Oh woa-woa-woah!) Now, now, now, now, (Oh woa-woa-woa-woah!) Now, now, now, now Billie and Charlotte: I live for the applause, applause, applause Billie and Xavier (with Ryan): I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause (Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me) Billie and Ryan (Emelia): The applause (The applause!) Applause, applause (Yeah!) Billie and Charlotte with Group (Emelia): Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Oh whoa! Woah!) (Blaine and Sam: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Give me, give me, yeah!) (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Put 'em up, oh!) (Blaine: Make it real loud) Ryan with Group (Emelia): A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Blaine: Make it real loud) (Ooh!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) (Blaine: Make it real loud!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Blaine: Make it real loud) (Oh whoa! Oh whoa!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) (Oh whoa, ooh!) Charlotte with Group: A-R-T-P-O-P Trivia *Jake and Kitty were originally singing on this song instead of Ryan and Emelia.